Bulla
| Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 human |Date of birth=Age 778 (Age 780 according to GT Perfect Files)| |Date of death=| |Height=| |Weight=| |Address=WST 3338926 K. | FamConnect = Vegeta (Father) Bulma (Mother) Tarble (Uncle) Gure (Aunt) Trunks (Brother) Dr. Brief (Maternal grandfather) Mrs. Brief (Maternal grandmother) King Vegeta (Paternal grandfather) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Granddaughter or grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (Great grandson or great grandnephew) Cell (Modified clone of her father)}} makes her debut in the 289th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on January 24, 1996. She is the second and last child of Vegeta and Bulma, making her a Saiyan and Human hybrid. Like her mother and older brother Trunks, Bulla's name is an allusion to an undergarment, the bra in particular (this pun is more apparent in the Dragon Ball manga, where the character's name is literally spelled Bra). Unlike her father and brother she is not a fighter, and acts much like her mother did in her teenage years. Biography Bulla is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both a Saiyan and human by blood. She is born several years after the defeat of Kid Buu. She is close friends with two other descendants of the Z Fighters: Marron (the daughter of Krillin and Android 18) and Pan (the daughter of Gohan and Videl). Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan, who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Bulla's appearance in Dragon Ball GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Planet Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. Bulla is usually cheerful, eager to please, and is very fond of her father. Her father doesn't appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her brother, Trunks, but the two are quite close. In fact, Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels it doesn't suit him, or taking her to go shopping. History Dragon Ball Z Kid Buu saga Bulla is first seen in the series when she witnesses the 28th World Tournament at the end of Dragon Ball Z. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Balls Saga Years later, Bulla is seen in Dragon Ball GT with her father as they watch Goku, Trunks, and Pan go off in to space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby Saga Bulla is seen again with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are attacked by Goten and Gohan. Vegeta told Bulla to go home so that he could fight Goten and Gohan. Later, Bulla is seen under Baby's control with Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Vegeta. She was with Trunks, Goten and Gohan when they gave Baby Vegeta their Saiyan energy to defeat Goku for what his race did to his planet. She is later cured of Baby's control. Super 17 saga Some months later, Bulla is seen in Chi-Chi's house having dinner with Bulma, Goku, Pan, Gohan, and Videl. Trunks comes to the house injured by Android 17. They look out side and see the hole that leads from Hell to earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that Android 17 wants Goku to go to hell. They watch on TV as resurrected villains emerge from the hole and start destroying the cities. Goku said he will go to hell if he wants this to stop. Bulla is seen in a plane with her mother going to the battle. They see a big explosion and are hit with Chi-Chi's pot. Bulla is seen for the last time when the Black smoke dragon emerges from the dragon balls. 's house]] Other appearances Bulla makes an appearance as the character who describes missions in the GT saga of Infinite World. Bulla also makes an appearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 2', wherein upon the completion of Basic Training, you can switch between Vegeta and Bulma or Bulla and attests that she has come from the future, and says "I'll take shopping over training any day", and also says "I'm not sure if I understand but do your best". She does state that her "parents were so lame". Bulla may be making an appearance in Dragon Ball Online, as a character with a similar appearance to Bulla is seen in the promotional art. Special abilities * Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. Voice Actresses * Japanese dub: Hiromi Tsuru * FUNimation dub: Pariksi Fakhri ** Budokai Tenkaichi series: Brina Palencia * Latin American dub: Isabel Martiñón * Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos * Spanish dub: Nonia de la Gala Trivia * There is a bit of inconstancy regarding her age. The "Daizenshuu" lists her as born in 778, meaning she is 12 at the end of GT, while the "GT Perfect Files" list her as born in 780 Age, meaning according to that date, she is only 10 at the end of GT. However, her outward appearance makes her seem older, and as she is even hit on by two grown men in "The Attack on Vegeta". To push the inconsistency even further, various Japanese guides state Dragon Ball GT to take place five years after Goku left with Uub, meaning 789 to 790 Age are the years it spans. However, the FUNimation dub states it has been ten years, so 794 to 795 Age. This would account better for Bulla's outward appearance, making her 16 and 17 in the FUNimation dub, which contests to her more "teenage attitude". This topic has never been fully understood, and is still the subject of debate. * As evidenced by the credits of Dragon Ball GT's finale, Bulla is taller than Marron. * She does not exist in her future brother's and Cell's alternate timeline like Goten, Marron and Pan because Vegeta was killed by the Androids before her birth. * While being Vegeta's daughter, she bears little resemblance to him, and looks almost completely like her mother, Bulma. * In Dragon Ball GT, it is shown that she can fly when she's under Baby's control, even though she had never been seen flying before. * In the Dragon Ball Z Movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon when Gohan enters his class room a girl that resembles Bulla can be seen at the top left of the class room. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Females Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Siblings